Thor (2011)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Thor In A.D. 965, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odin_(comics) Odin] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anthony_Hopkins Anthony Hopkins]), king of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asgard_(comics) Asgard], wages war against the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giants_(Marvel_Comics) Frost Giants] of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jotunheim Jotunheim] and their leader [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laufey_(comics) Laufey] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colm_Feore Colm Feore]), to prevent them from conquering the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asgard_(comics) nine realms], starting with Earth. The Asgardian warriors defeat the Frost Giants and seize the source of their power, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casket_of_Ancient_Winters Casket of Ancient Winters]. In the present, Odin's son [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(Marvel_Comics) Thor] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Hemsworth Chris Hemsworth]) prepares to ascend to the throne of Asgard, but is interrupted when Frost Giants attempt to retrieve the Casket. Against Odin's order, Thor travels to Jotunheim to confront Laufey, accompanied by his brother [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loki_(comics) Loki] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Hiddleston Tom Hiddleston]), childhood friend [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sif_(comics) Sif] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaimie_Alexander Jaimie Alexander]) and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warriors_Three Warriors Three]: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volstagg Volstagg] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ray_Stevenson_(actor) Ray Stevenson]), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fandral Fandral] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joshua_Dallas Joshua Dallas]) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hogun Hogun] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tadanobu_Asano Tadanobu Asano]). A battle ensues until Odin intervenes to save the Asgardians, destroying the fragile truce between the two races. For Thor's arrogance, Odin strips his son of his godly power and exiles him to Earth as a mortal, accompanied by his hammer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mjolnir_(comics) Mjolnir] (the source of his power) now protected by an enchantment to allow only the worthy to wield it. Thor lands in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Mexico New Mexico], where astrophysicist [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jane_Foster_(comics) Jane Foster] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natalie_Portman Natalie Portman]), her assistant Darcy Lewis ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kat_Dennings Kat Dennings]) and mentor Dr. Erik Selvig ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stellan_Skarsg%C3%A5rd Stellan Skarsgård]), find him. The local populace finds Mjolnir, which [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D.] agent [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Coulson Phil Coulson]([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clark_Gregg Clark Gregg]) soon commandeers before forcibly acquiring Jane's data about the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wormhole wormhole] that delivered Thor to Earth. Thor, having discovered Mjolnir's nearby location, seeks to retrieve it from the facility that S.H.I.E.L.D. quickly constructed but he finds himself unable to lift it, and is captured. With Selvig's help, he is freed and resigns himself to exile on Earth as he develops a romance with Jane. Loki discovers he is Laufey's son, adopted by Odin after the war ended. Odin, overcome with stress from Loki's discovery and Thor's exile, falls into the deep "Odinsleep" that allows him to recuperate. Loki becomes king and offers Laufey the chance to kill Odin and retrieve the Casket. Sif and the Warriors Three, unhappy with Loki's rule, attempt to return Thor from exile, convincing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heimdall_(comics) Heimdall] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idris_Elba Idris Elba]), gatekeeper of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bifr%C3%B6st Bifröst] - the means of traveling between worlds - to allow them passage to Earth. Aware of their plan, Loki sends the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destroyer_(Thor) Destroyer], a seemingly indestructible [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Automaton automaton], to pursue them and kill Thor. The warriors find Thor, but the Destroyer attacks and defeats them, prompting Thor to offer himself instead. Struck by the Destroyer and near death, Thor's sacrifice proves him worthy to wield Mjolnir. The hammer returns to him, restoring his powers and enabling him to defeat the Destroyer. Kissing Jane goodbye and vowing to return, he and his fellow Asgardians return to confront Loki. In Asgard, Loki betrays and kills Laufey, revealing his true plan to use Laufey's attempt on Odin's life as an excuse to destroy Jotunheim with the Bifröst Bridge, thus proving himself worthy to his father. Thor arrives and fights Loki before destroying the Bifröst Bridge to stop Loki's plan, stranding himself in Asgard. Odin awakens and prevents the brothers from falling into the abyss created in the wake of the bridge's destruction, but Loki allows himself to fall. Thor makes amends with Odin, admitting he is not ready to be king; while on Earth, Jane and her team search for a way to open a portal to Asgard. In a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Post-credits_scene post-credits scene], Selvig has been taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nick_Fury Nick Fury] ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samuel_L._Jackson Samuel L. Jackson]) opens a briefcase and asks him to study a mysterious object, which Fury says may hold untold power. An invisible Loki prompts Selvig to agree, which Selvig does.=